


Locked Up Safe

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Quiet Ones [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Consensual Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Shepard teases Kaidan all day.





	1. Chapter 1

“Give me your safe word, Kaidan.”

A sharp yet inquisitive look was his response from the other man. Kaidan raised his eyebrow as he answered, wondering what his partner had planned for him, “Red, John.”

“All you have to do is say your word and this will stop. I want to push you, torment you and own you, but remember, I will never do anything against your will.”

Kaidan smiled. “I know. I trust you, John.”

Smiling, they pressed their foreheads together before kissing each other deeply, Kaidan whining slightly as one of Shepard’s hands found his amp port, lightly caressing the sensitive area. The feeling of Shepard’s finger nearing the implant caused his entire body to shudder, cock hardening against the other man’s thigh.

“Got a present for you, Kaidan. A little something to decorate your cock with, remind you that you’re owned.”

Nodding, Kaidan leant into John’s touch, breathing his assent. A quick smirk was his reply as John dropped to his knees and took the head of Kaidan’s half-hard cock into his mouth. Moaning, Kaidan couldn’t help but thrust his rapidly hardening length into the commander’s mouth, enjoying the sight of the man on his knees.

“Ungh…fuck, John!”

Shepard pulled off his cock with a small _pop!_ , grinning at the flustered man above him. Being sucked off was nice for the biotic, but Shepard knew that Kaidan needed more if he were to cum. Much more.

Without Kaidan noticing, John pulled on two steel nail claws. They were small but wickedly sharp. Taking Kaidan deep into his mouth again, John held one hand to steady the other man and then lightly scratched Kaidan down the side of his body, smiling around the length in his mouth as Kaidan twitched. As Kaidan got more vocal and started thrusting harshly into his mouth, Shepard dug the claws in harder, two thin welts beginning to appear all over one side of the Major’s body.

Moving lower, Shepard gave a particularly harsh score mark to Kaidan’s taint, pleased when the cock in his mouth bucked so deep that he had to fight his gag reflex.

“Shepard!” Kaidan groaned as his cock jerked and he came hard down his commander’s throat. Licking the cock clean and letting Kaidan reground himself, Shepard took the claws off and got out the real show for today.

“Take a good look Kaidan. This is going on and in your pretty little prick.”

As John showed off the device, Kaidan whimpered at the thought of it being attached to him. It looked positively wicked, a series of metal rings with a small metal sound running through the inside of the cage.

“Colour?”

Kaidan confidently nodded, “Green.”

John’s smirk was downright evil as he was given the go ahead. He’d wanted to do this to the biotic for so long, only waiting for the right time aboard the Normandy. They were currently in an empty sector of space where there was no risk of attack from reapers, and if the Alliance called, then the session could be (regretfully) called off.

First, Shepard slipped a tight ring down Kaidan’s spent penis. It was attached to a series of metal rings that Kaidan correctly guessed would be locked onto him soon. Checking the measurements, John cuffed the base ring snugly around the root of Kaidan’s cock. It would act as an anchor to the cock cage that the biotic would be wearing. Quickly, the soft cock was fed into the cage, a final ring fitting snugly under the head of his penis. Locking the cage in place, Shepard grinned at Kaidan’s pout as he was sealed away.

“Ready for the final piece?” Shepard’s voice was velvet steel and Kaidan swallowed nervously before nodding. The biotic spread his legs further, flinching a little at the cold lubricant being teased near his slit. They both watched, transfixed, as the metal rod sunk slowly inside of Kaidan’s cock. Moaning lowly, the biotic gripped the sheets as he forced himself to still. Drawing the sound back out a little, Shepard kissed Kaidan, taking his mind momentarily off the penetration of his penis. His attention came back as Shepard let the rod sink back into him, a peculiar noise escaped Kaidan as it slid deeper than before. Panting at the stretch, Kaidan moaned long and deep. How could something like this feel so good?! Once more, Shepard pulled the sound out before finally sinking it home. The biotic shook his head in denial when the lock mechanism was activated, attaching the sound to the cage itself. Kaidan whimpered at the constricted feeling around and _in_ his penis. His cock was being stretched from the inside and the strict cage reminded him brutally that, for the moment, his penis didn’t not belong to him. Gasping as his cock tried in vain to harden, he felt himself slipping into a submissive headspace, surrendering his body fully to Shepard.

Shepard handled the poor captured prick with glee, enjoying the feeling of the metal surrounding it. It was so beautiful and decorated just for him. Not being able to resist, he took the caged cock into his mouth, the biotic almost screaming at the warm torment, before taking some mercy on his boy.

Standing up and moving behind Kaidan on the bed, Shepard allows him some time to regain control of himself. He held his biotic tightly against himself as he breathed deep, nuzzling his neck, and murmuring sweet nonsense into his ear. Eventually Kaidan calmed, focusing himself back into full awareness of his body. He became aware of the sensation centering on his dick. There was a constant steady pressure, around and _in_ him. Looking down, he admired the glint of silver on his groin, the curve of the rings keeping his cock bent down; the presence of the sound meant he’d have to ask permission from Shepard even for the most basic of bodily functions. Turning to capture Shepard’s lips with his own, they both moaned deeply into the kiss, Shepard’s hand moving down to possessively cup his caged dick.

“Mmmm, you have no idea how much I love this, love you, love that you’re willing to let me do this.” A sharp nip to his neck, near the biotic implant had Kaidan first gasping, then groaning as his cock attempted to harden. 

_Shit, shit, shit…_

The thought of belonging to Shepard, of being possessed, and controlled by him was among the most exciting things Kaidan could imagine. His poor prick was paying the price for it though. Shuddering, he attempted to get his cock under control, barely noticing when John slipped off the bed and chucked his BDU’s at him. Kaidan blinked, brain struggling to keep up with John’s thought processes.

“Get dressed, Kaidan. We have work to do.”

Following his own suggestion, John began dressing himself, getting ready for the day ahead. Already the bottom half of Shepard’s uniform was on.

“Um, Shepard…you are aware that you don’t tend put clothing back _on_ right?” Kaidan rasped, still holding his pants, looking adorably clueless for the moment.

Walking forward, Shepard lightly ran his finger down Kaidan’s bound cock, “Can you feel that bar inside of you, impaling you?” Leaning in he whispered into Kaidan’s ear. “It’ll be under your clothing, just the two of us knowing, but it’ll remind you all day that you belong to me.” A short nip at his ear, in combination with the words, had Kaidan moaning, bucking into Shepard’s hand. It turned into a short whine as his cock tried to harden but the rings prevented it. “Do I hear your safe word?” Kaidan almost whimpered as he shook his head in response.

Smirking, Shepard barked his order at the major. “So, get dressed Major. The only way that cage is coming off before I’m ready, is if I hear you say red.”

Following the order in a daze, Kaidan arranged himself as best he could with the cage on, mechanically dressing himself as ordered.

\---

Walking through the Normandy was certainly an experience. Kaidan had regained most of his composure during the elevator ride down into the CIC. Shepard wandered over to the galaxy map, smirking and swaying his hips enticingly as he did so.

Taking a deep breath, Kaidan left his smirking commander where he was, muttering to himself and trying desperately not to think of the way Shepard’s hips had swayed as he walked to the map.

 _Sadistic asshole_ he thought fondly as the elevator doors closed.

Walking into the mess hall with the cage on made him feel ridiculously exposed. He spent the first few minutes feeling like everyone knew what he had hidden beneath his BDUs, paranoid that someone would notice.

Eventually he found himself somewhat relaxing, but never quite being able to forget the constant feeling of the narrow metal rod invading his urethra. No one seemed to notice anything odd, however, and so for the first hour, Kaidan worked on the various tech jobs that needed to be done around the deck. It was soothing in its own way, solving little problems, being busy with his hands. Kept his mind off other distracting matters.

It worked until Shepard had finished in the war room, entered the mess hall, and decided to fuck with Kaidan’s mind, and by extension, his dick.

The whoosh of the elevator opening announced the other's presence, Shepard seeking him out and smiling at him as he entered the mess hall. He caught Kaidan’s eye and winked. Kaidan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to fixing the current monitor.

_Now if this wire went there, annnnnd I take this part o…_

“Whoops.”

Since he didn’t hear that word often from the commander, Kaidan stopped what he was doing to look toward Shepard, and immediately regretted it. Deliberately, the other man had seemed to have dropped his data pad on the floor. It gave Kaidan a very nice view of the other man’s assets as he leant over to retrieve said equipment. His cock immediately tried to remind him of its current predicament.

He resolutely turned his attention back to the wires hanging from the monitor, cursing to himself as his trapped dick throbbed in his pants.

“Hey Alenko,” Shepard called across the mess hall. “Green or red mug?”

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the question, especially when it was aimed at gauging his headspace, he replied, “Green, commander.”

Nodding, Shepard walked to the kitchen to make them both some coffee, a terrible flavour but one that everyone in the Alliance seemed to develop a taste for.

“Uh oh.”

_No Alenko, do not look, do not…_

“Hey Kaidan! Think you can help me find the spoon?”

Once again, despite himself, Kaidan turned from the safe, non-sexy monitor and looked directly at the damned commander’s delectable ass.

And immediately his dick started to throb again. Swearing to himself slightly, he knew for a fact that he usually wouldn’t be having this problem. Usually his cock didn’t tend to pay this much attention to Shepard’s shenanigans. Unfortunately for his dick, Shepard once again bent over, right in his line of sight, got on his hands and knees to look under the kitchen sink and made a show of trying to pick the spoon up, wiggling said arse in his direction.

_Fuck. Him._

Of course, John had other ideas. Finishing his task of making the coffee, he sashayed his way over to the Major. Kaidan shuddered slightly when Shepard leant over him as he attempted to work the wires behind this particular console. John’s leg lightly nudged the inside of his thigh to get Kaidan to look at him.

“Come on, Major.” Shepard handed him the mug, devious smile painting his face. “Time for a break.”

Shepard gestured to one of the tables, heading over, clearly expecting Kaidan to follow and slid into the booth.

“Whatever is it that you’re planning John…” Kaidan let his voice trail off with a growl.

Shepard was the very picture of innocence. “Me? Not planning anything Kaidan.” He smirked at the subtly agitated Major. “Just wanting to have some coffee with you. Not too much to ask, is it?”

Kaidan surrendered to the inevitable and slid into the booth with Shepard. Taking a sip from the green mug, he tried to remain nonchalant as John slid a hand up his leg. Of course, his traitorous dick took immediate notice, throbbing within the cage. Glaring at his mug, he let John tease his leg. It was the only way to remain relatively unnoticed within the mess hall.

Seemingly taking his non reaction as a challenge, John leant in close.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Major,” he purred directly into Kaidan’s ear.

Rearing back, Kaidan gaped at the commander, “What I’m doing to _you_?!”

Shepard removed his questing hand with a low chuckle, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. He took a sip from the red mug, ignoring his Major’s indignation.

Seeing as John was not going to raise to the bait, Kaidan tried to relax. They drank their coffee in silence, John seemingly calm while Kaidan fought to control his baser nature. Sitting so close to Shepard and not having him do _anything_ was making him nervous.

When John finally did touch him again, Kaidan just about jumped out of his skin. He coughed loudly, having accidently inhaled his coffee. Regaining control over his breathing, he glared at the man next to him.

He smiled softly, waiting for Kaidan to regain control of himself. At least the episode seemed to have calmed his dick down. Of course, Shepard had other ideas.

Without warning, Shepard leaned forward to whisper to the biotic, “All I want to do right now is fuck you on top of this table.”

Kaidan glared sharply at the commander but his only answer was a smirk and Shepard’s hand tightening on the biotic’s thigh.

“The thought of you wearing that cage, while everyone goes about their business being none the wiser. Knowing that that cock of yours belong to me, that you can’t do anything about it. How it must feel inside of you, stretching you...fuck, you amaze me, Kaidan.”

To his mortification, a small whimper escaped him as his traitorous dick tried to harden within the bindings. He suddenly became hyper-aware of his predicament, the metal sound in his dick suddenly feeling twice the size.

It simply wasn’t enough to watch John saunter across the floor, sticking his arse in the air, teasing him in the mess hall AND enduring nearly three hours of enforced chastity. No, John must add some public humiliation into the mix. Though, god help him, the thought had heat pooling in his belly. Turning around to ignore any temptation of strangling the man, he rested his forehead against his palms, concentrating on his breathing, desperately hoping that anyone watching would assume he was having the beginning of a migraine.

“Something the matter, Alenko?” Shepard softly whispered as he re-entered Kaidan’s personal space, sliding even closer to him on the bench.

An answering growl made Shepard chuckle. He placed his hand on Kaidan’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s go somewhere a little quieter.”

Blindly following Shepard, Kaidan belatedly realised that he had been led to the Observation Deck. As soon as the door closed, Shepard smirked and gave his first order, “On your knees, Kaidan.”

Sliding down to the floor at Shepard’s feet, he reached up to try to pull open the other’s belt. A sharp slap to Kaidan’s face sent the biotic reeling backwards slightly.

“You don’t have permission for that yet, Major.”

Kaidan choked back a moan as his cock jumped within its restraints. Resting his forehead against the other man’s hip, he shuddered, desperately trying to get his arousal under control. It was beginning to _hurt_ but fuck if it wasn’t exactly what he wanted…

“You have no idea what you do to me, Kaidan.” A strong hand gripped his auburn hair, causing him to gasp. “Having you on your knees, owning you inside and out, you have no idea what it does to me.”

Keeping Kaidan’s head in place, Shepard’s other hand caressed the inflamed cheek, soothing whatever ache remained. Already the biotic was back in a total submissive headspace, his earlier irritation at the other man evaporated at the rough treatment he was gifted.

“Please, Shepard...sir,” Swallowing harshly, Kaidan turned his head to capture Shepard’s finger in his mouth, tongue sliding down around the base and back up. “…please let me…I need your cock.”

“So sweet, I could do anything I want and you’d let me, wouldn’t you?” Shepard grinned sadistically and slapped Kaidan across the face again. The answering moan of arousal made John’s own cock jump inside his pants. “So docile, I wish I could show you off like this.”

Leaning down to kiss his biotic, he smiled at the glazed look in the other’s eyes. “Still want to suck on my cock?” he murmured against the other’s lips. An eager nod was Shepard’s answer and with a low chuckle, he set to unbuckling his trousers with one hand, the other still holding Kaidan still. His erection popped free of his BDUs. As a final tease to Kaidan, Shepard tapped his dick against the other’s lips.

Kaidan gratefully took Shepard’s sizeable cock into his mouth, suckling at the head, enjoying the flavour of the precum that had formed at the tip. Pulling back, he took a deep breath and lowered himself fully, nuzzling his nose into the short curls at the base of the cock. He ignored his gag reflex as the ample cock entered his throat.

Hand still harshly in the kneeling man’s hair, Shepard enjoyed the feeling of Kaidan’s lips, tongue and throat taking him in. A dark and admittedly not so deep part of him hoped to choke the other man on his cock. The other man was perfectly eager to take him but Shepard enjoyed the control too much and Kaidan gave it to him readily. Tension quickly rose in his gut as Kaidan practically worshipped his cock, his denied need making him desperate to sate Shepard’s needs. It made the biotic’s jaw ache but it felt so good, taking his mind off his aching cock instead.

“God, you look so good around my dick…” Fuck but he wanted to decorate Kaidan’s face with his cum, deprive the Major of even the pleasure of tasting his cum.

Moaning out a warning, it turned into a low groan as he pulled Kaidan off, who whined but obediently opened his mouth wide to catch his spend. The first of it was caught across his nose and upper cheek. Shepard continued to rub himself off, delighted as a few thick droplets landed on his lover’s tongue. Admiring the look of his submissive on his knees, tongue red and face covered in white cum, he found himself smiling. Letting Kaidan go, the biotic took it as a signal to first swallow the cum on his tongue and then leaned forward to lightly suck John dry. Groaning as his slightly-oversensitive dick was stimulated, Shepard rubbed his cum into his partner’s flushed skin, scooping up some of it to have Kaidan lick it off his fingers. Kaidan closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, enjoying the taste of Shepard’s fingers and spend.

Once finished, he took Shepard’s hand, rising to his feet. Shepard kissed him sweetly before tucking himself back in.

“Thanks for taking the edge off, Major. I should go.”

Shepard slapped his ass possessively, his other hand giving a gentle squeeze to the back of his neck near the implant, sending violent shudders down his spine, before moving away and leaving Kaidan frustrated as ever.

“You’re the fucking worst, Shepard.”

The infuriating man just grinned, gave him a wave and sauntered out the door. Kaidan found himself wanting to kinda punch something, preferably fuck something but settled for breathing deeply.

Only half a day to go.

Desperately needing something to do with his hands, Kaidan made his way down to the cargo bay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cage finally comes off.

Steve was very accommodating.

It turned out that the Kodiak was in need of some repairs, the ‘combat cockroach’ having done its usual magic on the previous mission. Together they worked on repairing the minor structural damage in companionable silence, the other man seeming to sense that Kaidan just wasn’t in the mood for talking.

Moving on to inside the Kodiak, Kaidan began to run the required system diagnostics. He wasn’t actually required to remain with the shuttle for it, but it allowed him some peace and quiet. Peace and quiet that lasted until a certain sadistic _someone_ decided to invade the cargo bay.

“Hey Steve, you seen Kaidan around?”

_Oh that fucker._

His dick, awakening at Shepard’s deep voice, throbbed in response to his murderous thoughts, and the target of Kaidan’s ire was suddenly inside the shuttle with him.

Glaring as best as he could towards the smirking commander that was invading his space and his mind, Kaidan found himself almost growling as Shepard walked closer.

“Oh? Feeling a little tense, are we, Major?”

Trying to ignore the other man, Kaidan turned his attention back to the diagnostic panel in front of him. His triumph was short lived as his growl turned into a most shameful squeak when Shepard literally grabbed one of his arse cheeks hard enough to slightly lift him up.

Barely suppressing his sudden urge to punch Shepard, Kaidan instead exercised his legendary control, turning around and stalking out of the cargo bay entirely. He swore he could feel Shepard leering at his arse as he waltzed away. Perhaps engineering needed some jobs done.

\---

It's nearing late afternoon when a notification on his omni-tool finally told him to get to Shepard’s cabin. Kaidan really wasn’t sure how he’d managed to survive this long. Normally his day would progress quickly, never enough time to do everything, especially with all that needed to be fixed, reports to do, training with his biotics, body and guns. Today, particularly with Shepard’s teasing, time seemed to drag with all he could think about being the moment when Shepard will eventually free him from the cage. Closing his eyes at the thought of Shepard releasing him and sliding that perfect cock into his ass, using him like he needs to be used…Kaidan choked off a whine before he could vocalise it, dick pulsing against the cage. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the elevator.

_Control yourself Kaidan._

Taking a moment to regain it, he pressed the button to take him up. Entering the cabin, he spotted Shepard working at his private console, ignoring his entrance. Knowing what Shepard expected of him, Kaidan sunk to his knees and waited for the other man to acknowledge him.

It seemed like an age before Shepard clicked the console closed and silently walked to him. A caress through his hair turns into a sharp grip as John turned his head up to face him.

“Strip.”

Letting go of the biotic, Shepard turned and walked down the stairs to the bed before sitting on it. Kaidan shrugged the top half of his BDU’s off but pulled his trousers down slowly. Shepard smirked at the sight of the cock cage as it revealed Kaidan’s angry red dick trapped within.

“That’s a good look for you Kaidan.”

He crooked a finger and the biotic followed, walking towards Shepard, eager to get the cage off. Of course, the other man had different ideas. He dragged Kaidan to sit on his lap, cock trapped in the cage and between their bodies. The contrast of his bare skin against Shepard’s BDUs is heady.

“I wonder how long you’d let me keep you locked up.” Shepard moved his mouth to the bottom of Kaidan’s throat. “Only letting you cum when you deserve it,” he murmured against the warm, overheated skin, Kaidan’s breath hitching at the fantasy. “Using your ass or mouth whenever I feel like it. Maybe even keep the cage on permanently.”

A bite to his throat in conjunction with the powerful words has Kaidan keening and slipping so easily and deep into his headspace. The frustration of being caged evaporates, giving way to the need to serve Shepard. His want throbs inside the cage, fogging his brain with unrealised desire.

Shepard raked his nails down the other’s back, revelling in the way the other man gasped and writhed on his lap, his own cock becoming painfully hard. Kaidan’s attention snapped back to Shepard, his glassy eyes meeting bright gleaming blue.

“Mmmmm, you’d let me wouldn’t you? Keep you caged forever?”

“Please John! Fuck…need you so badly!” he moaned loudly.

“Beg me Kaidan,” John whispered against his lips. “Beg me to keep you in that cage. Beg me to never unlock it.”

His desire to cum was currently controlling him and, unable to play Shepard’s little game, Kaidan found himself shaking his head in denial.

Growling, Shepard bit down hard on his collarbone. Kaidan gasped, his need to submit warring with his want to cum. Uselessly, he thrust himself against Shepard, gaining only a harsh squeeze on his balls in return. The pain made him gasp, whining at his predicament.

“Do it, Kaidan. Beg me to keep you locked up. Beg me to never feel your cock again.”

A harsh sob ripped from his throat as Shepard spanked him abruptly. The mess of sensations finally broke through the fog in his brain, the last shred of want that was keeping him from submitting fully to the man in front of him.

“Please, please Shepard, keep the cage on me,” Kaidan whispered, feeling his stomach clench at the words he is whispering. “Never let me out, never let me come!”

“Fuck yes…” John whispered reverently, grasping Kaidan, picking him up and practically throwing him against the bed.

The sudden change in position crushed his caged cock against the bed and he screamed. He was manhandled until his arse was presented in the air and John couldn’t help himself, he spanked the perfect globes in front of him again. Too deep in subspace to really feel the pain anymore, Kaidan merely moaned and spread his legs out to ground himself. His caged dick hung down, giving the commander a perfect view of his predicament. Momentarily leaving the bed, Shepard returned with lube and didn’t waste time sinking a finger deep inside the other man. Unable to help himself, Kaidan thrust back, needing more. John obliged, the last shred of control he had was being spent on making sure the Major below him was sufficiently stretched to take him.

“Please, John, fuck me,” the biotic gasped. His dick throbbed against the bindings, the pain seeming to merely fuel his desire. Kaidan found himself in a vicious masochistic cycle; his arousal fuelling his pain which in turn fueled his arousal.

Taking his fingers out, Shepard forced himself to pause with his cock head resting against Kaidan’s entrance, one final tease before he could allow himself to sink his cock inside the biotic, “Give me your colour Kaidan.”

“Gr-green. So bloody green,” came Kaidan’s breathless reply.

With the final check-in complete, Shepard groaned as he sank deep into the other man; he felt so damn _perfect_ around his cock, welcoming and warm, gripping him and taking his thick length so well. Kaidan choked off a sob, sounding close to tears. He simultaneously felt the pleasure of having his arse filled and the pain of his cock trying to harden. The knowledge that he can’t cum with the sound in and the accompanying feeling of utter helplessness with the cage snugly around his cock, moved him ever deeper into subspace. Soon the cabin is bathed in a soft blue light, Kaidan too far gone to care about himself, the biotics gently pulsing over them both.

Shepard smirked, letting the dark energy wash over him and reaching down to grasp the bound cock tightly as he thrust into Kaidan’s willing body. The feeling of those metal rings, the cock within that strained to be free and knowledge that the man below him so willingly suffered for him, pushed Shepard over the edge. Gasping out Kaidan’s name, the final thrusts are brutal as John reached his completion, spilling deeply into the willing man below him. For the moment he could barely breathe, barely thinking as his orgasm washes over him. Almost like he’s outside of himself, a watcher from another angle, he found himself vaguely impressed that the Major never faltered from his position on the bed, willingly bracing himself and supporting both their bodies.

Burying his face into the back of Kaidan’s neck, breathing heavily over his amp port, had the Major whining and twitching. The litany of _please Shepard please pleasepleasepleasefuck_ maked his cock twitch even as it's spent. Keeping himself within Kaidan has best he can while slowly softening, he reached below to free the man from his tiny prison. Carefully the rings around the shaft were released, with the sound slowly being removed. The small whimper that escaped from the biotic had his sadistic side cackling with glee. The metal rod was warm and he couldn’t help but slowly fuck the inside of Kaidan’s cock with the metal.

“Yello…yel-oh fuck fuck fuck!”

Shepard immediately noticed Kaidan finally calling beyond green, having been teased too close to his limit and took mercy on him. Gently pulling the sound and himself free of the other man, he gently pushed Kaidan on his side, then rolled him on his back. He looked and sounded absolutely _wrecked_.

“Shepard, ple-please,” he rasped, unable to complete his thoughts. Shepard leant forward to bestow a kiss and he unlocked the final ring that held Kaidan from his orgasm. At the same time, his other hand clenched at the back of Kaidan’s neck, applying precise pressure to the implant point. Tumbling over the edge with little warning, Kaidan went absolutely rigid, hands clenching the sheets, a burst of biotic energy flooding the room, mouth open in a wordless scream. Smirking, watching the man’s cock burst and his partner spill all over himself would always be a joy. When the biotic finally went limp, John leant over to lick the cum off his partner's stomach.

Kaidan gave a short whine, his entire body oversensitive but Shepard only lets up once the other’s stomach is relatively clean. Sliding himself beside the biotic, he kissed the top of Kaidan’s head, rubbing soft circles into the scalp while the other simply held him. He waited patiently for Kaidan to emerge from subspace, smiling as the other lazily drifted on endorphins.

As he resurfaced from the depths of his mind, Kaidan noted how loose-limbed and content and _safe_ he felt. Recognising the body next to his, he turned slightly and held onto Shepard tightly for a brief moment, burying his face into other’s chest.

“Welcome back,” John whispered into the other’s hair. “How are you feeling?”

Muffled slightly, the short reply gave him everything he needed to know, “Sticky.”

Chuckling, he rolled them both out of bed, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank-you to [sparkly_butthole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_butthole/pseuds/sparkly_butthole) and [bardofheartdive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BardofHeartDive/pseuds/BardofHeartDive) for being my betas! They are awesome and some-how waded through this huge monstrosity of tense issues. I love you both ^_^


End file.
